prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CyberGirlFan/Wrestling Party 3
This is me again! I'll get straight to what's happened so far... The first match we did was a Tables match between me and Adam. It started off in Adam's favour, with him punching me in the gut. He then started to perform a sleeper choke on me. From that moment on, I was doomed. Adam then decide to inflict some pain with a camel clutch, which is even more painful knowing that the person doing it to you is equal in muscle mass and in power to you. After that, Adam decided to ease my pain by unfolding the table, and picked me up, as I was in a bit of a daze I couldn't fight back. He put me on his shoulders, and crashed me into the table. The pain surged through my body. I'd lost. At least I wasn't knocked-out. Next was a singles match between Jacob and Thomas. Everyone knew this match was important to Jacob, as he has had a winning streak, beating the hell out of me, Adam, Jordan and Vinnie and knocking-out all of us. Thomas wanted to be the on to break it. It began as both guys started to grapple, with both moderately even. However, Jacob managed to suplex Thomas to the floor, and began to camel clutch him. Thomas got out quickly, and began to beat down Jacob. Finally, with Jacob half-awake, Thomas put him to his feet, and then kicked him in the face. Thomas began to pin him. One...Two...Three...! Thomas had won, and Jacob was no longer awake. We then decided that we would have a Tag Team match with me and Adam against Vinnie and Jordan. The match began with Adam vs Vinnie. Things didn't go well for Adam as Vinnie delighted in the pain that he was bringing to Adam with numerous gut punches and uppercuts. Vinnie then had fun putting Adam on his feet, and clawing his stomach, while I watched. Camel clutch after headlock later, Adam found himself being sleeper choked, but an amazing thing happened. Adam started beating up Vinnie, then Vinnie tagged in Jordan and Adam me. I headbutted Jordan, and sleeper choked him. The match was nearly over, and I was the one who finished it. Jordan lay on the floor, just awake. I picked him up, and started to mock him. Then, he got suplexed into the floor by me, and then I pinned him. Jacob had woke up by now, and demanded a battle royale. We accepted. The rules were, once you got knocked out, you were eliminated. I won't go in to specifics, but the last person eliminated was me, because Thomas Pedigreed me, which knocked me out. Thomas won. After that we took a break, did some gut punches, and having fun. We might be mortal enemies in the ring, but outside we're friends. Being friends didn't stop the pain in the next match, though. It was a singles match, between Vinnie and Jacob. They had an arguement over who was more of a man, so they got into the ring together, and how much pain it caused them for putting their bodys on the line. Vinnie took the first shot, punching Jacob in the gut and then supplexed him on the floor, and tried to pin, but Jacob kicked out. A few minutes later, Jacob was close to seriously injuring Vinnie. Both of them had cuts, bruises and were bleeding from the face. Jacob started to choke Vinnie to get him to stand up. "Come on, boy!", he said, while punching Vinnie. " Just go to sleep now", as Vinnie got knocked out. As soon as that happened, Jacob collapsed. Category:Blog posts